TMNT:The Christmas Surprise!
by Silver Dragon SD
Summary: [One-shot] Based on 2k12 series, season 3. The Hamato family was healing from the wounds left by the latest Kraang and Shredder's invasion. Even the Christmas Eve was something which left no botheration to the broken family. It was until, the eldest and the youngest of the Hamatos thought that, enough is enough! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL DEAR AUTHORS AND READERS OUT THERE!


**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! This is based on season 3! Thanks to Flikaroo for giving me this idea! Enjoy her stories too, she has an awesome collection of TMNT stories! Anyways, just enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Christmas Surprise!**

Leonardo walked out of the farm house, which owned by April's family, with the help of his wooden crutch. He was tired to say the least. His leg was a major bother to the young warrior, as he walked past the wooden door to the platform of the old house. His youngest baby brother was sitting on the steps of the platform, with his knees drawn close to his plastern, as he watched the distant woods with a sad expression.

The blue-masked turtle's eyes narrowed in confusion, as he walked towards the distracted young turtle, while the eldest turtle spoke to him. "Hey Mikey!" The blue masked turtle greeted him, which startled the orange-masked turtle.

"Oh! Hey Leo! I didn't notice you coming!" The younger one said sheepishly, as Leonardo sat beside him, resting his crutch next to him. "I'm not surprised" The katana-wielding turtle said, which brought out a childish pout from the sky-blue eyed turtle. "Aren't you supposed to be resting or something? I thought you said your leg is bothering you greatly." Michelangelo asked, as his eldest brother shrugged.

"I did! But you aren't the only one who can get bored after awhile Michelangelo!" Said Leonardo to which his baby brother rolled his eyes. "Just came out to have a little fresh air. You know, inside is kind of a…scooped up!" The ocean-blue eyed warrior continued as the, nun chuck-wielder nodded. "Tell me about it!" He commented.

Hamato family was still a bit of shaken from the, Kraang-Shredder invasion, which caused a major chaos in New-York city. Every citizen in New-York were either mutated or escaped, which had a rare possibility. And Karai's, (or Miwa's now, since they now knew that she was the lost daughter of Hamato Yoshi and his former wife Tang Shen) recent mutation, which transformed her into a serpent.

And April's best friend, Erma, turning out to be a Kraang droid. The young kunoichi still felt guilt about taking her former best friend to the lair, even when their master had firmly prohibited their home in the sewers for any strangers. Aside from April O'Neil and their masked vigilante friend Casey Johns of course.

The turtles had reassured her, saying that it wasn't her fault that she was only helping a friend, and possibly it was a plan of Kraang and Shredder to chase them with foot in the first place, which gave April no choice other than to take her friend to the lair to protect her. Still it wasn't actually helping to the guilt wrenching red-head.

And to the fact they thought that, Master Splinter was gone, which did a major destruction to the young warriors' hearts.

Their blood still boiled within their veins, at any time they thought about the incident, which Shredder threw Splinter in to a drain. They surely would remember to get pay back from that old Shred-head for it. Oh, he would have to face the wrath of four VERY angry teenage ninja turtles for that one! Oh, and their two human friends too. With possibly, master Splinter, him-self added to the list.

"So… What's wrong?" After a few minutes of silence, which caused the both turtles a moment to re-think of the recent events happened within their old home, Leonardo asked from his youngest baby brother. Snapped from his thoughts from the awakening of his oldest brother's voice, Michelangelo raised an eye-brow at the young leader, failing to catch the question.

"What?" He asked, as the blue masked turtle repeated his question. "What is wrong?" The sky blue eyed turtle's eye brow never fell as he said. "What do you mean 'what's wrong'? Nothing's wrong!" Michelangelo said convincing his older brother that, nothing IS wrong, which anyone could understand to cover up a lie. "Yeah" Leonardo scoffed as he continued. "And Raph's gonna play 'Tea party' with you!" "He will!?" Michelangelo asked, excited as Leonardo started at him with a be-amused expression. "Of course, he won't!" Michelangelo said, his earlier excited expression felling as the ocean blue eyed turtle sighed.

"Spit it out Mikey! What's bothering you?" The young leader asked from his, leader tone, which meant no nonsense. The orange masked turtle knew this as he sighed defeated. "Well…you know…it'll be Christmas tomorrow." "So what? I though you loved Christmas!" Leonardo said confused. "I do! But…" The orange masked turtle trailed off, as another sigh escaped his lips. He drew his knees closer, while resting his head on them. Leonardo placed a hand over his younger brother's shoulder affectionately, letting his orange masked, sadden brother rest his head, on his older brother's chest.

"But, what?" Leonardo asked. "But…we're not ready yet! I mean look at us! We're like a broken family! Not even one of us cares for the happy of each other! Everyone is worrying over shell about going back and saving New-York, that no one had even thought about a rest, even in Christmas!" Michelangelo sighed again, as he, with a much softer tone, continued. "I miss the old times!" Leonardo's ocean blue eyes wouldn't have softer more. "I know Mikey. Everyone is kind of…stressed. You know, with recent, crazy things happened to us. It's kind of fair too. But you know," Leonardo paused for a bit, as the young turtle looked at his older brother, to see a smirk stretching up on his lips, confusing him. "No one said that the two of us can't change it!" He said as the young nun chuck-wielder looked at him confusingly.

The confusing state didn't last longer, as the katana-wielding turtle leaned against young prankster's ear, whispering something to him. Soon a matching smirk could be seen stretching up in the orange-masked turtle, as the two brothers nodded at each other.

"Okay then, operation, 'Bring back the Christmas!"

Earlier that night, after a great effort to send all the members of the Hamato family to their beds, the youngest and the eldest Hamato brothers put their plan in to action. After awhile the teenagers backed away towards the stairs a little, admiring their work. "WOW! Now that's what I would call a REAL Christmas!" Michelangelo breathed out the words, astonished by their own work. "Agreed! I didn't thought, we would be this much success either!" Said the ocean-blue eyed turtle.

"Now on to the part B!" Leonardo looked at his prankster brother, who nodded in understanding. "I'm on it dude!" He said, as the katana-wielding turtle looked at the clock, hanging on a wall. When they first came to the April's farm house, the clock was barely ticking, with its broken glass, exposing the arms and the numbers of the old clock, just like the other broken things which rested in the old house, which were quickly repaired by the expert hands of Donatello.

The blue-masked turtle looked at his nun chuck wielding brother, nodding. The excited young prankster nodded back, with a huge grin, plastered to his lips. Leonardo moved to the little space left under the stair case, along with his orange-masked brother. Michelangelo took a huge, dramatic breath, before screaming to the top of his lungs.

"GGGGUUUUYYYYSSSS! COME DOWNSTAIRS QQQQUUUUIIIICCCCKKKK!"

He had to admit; even Leonardo had to cover his ears, from the high pitched scream of Michelangelo, which without a doubt threw their other members of the Hamato family to the heaven. Rushing of footsteps on the up stairs and down the stair case heard, as four very startled and alarmed, weapons arose, teenage faces stopped in front the living room. "Mikey- Wow!" They breathed in, in amazement, at the sight before them.

The walls were decorated with, beautiful Christmas decoration of green and red. A small Christmas tree rested in the middle of the decorated living room, which were glittering from the little light of the, calm flames of the fire place. More decorations could be seen on top of it, with small candy canes, hanging along them.

On the table in the kitchen, which was equally decorated, rested few meals for the Christmas feast, which smell entered the nostrils of the astonished teens. Their mouth watered from the sight of it. The small clock hanging from the wall, gave a little ring, indicating that it was mid-night. At the same time, where the ring gave out, a certain over-excited, orange-masked turtle, leaped on top of his brothers and friends, who gave surprised cry.

 **14 hours earlier**

"So here's the plan. I saw some decorating items, possibly April's family used when they celebrated Christmas here, in a large box in the barn. So all we have to do is, get everyone to bed, at possibly seven." Leonardo explained his plan, when the orange-masked turtle interrupted him at the last point. "How do we get them to bed at seven without them suspecting us?" "Simple. I would say that I have few plans to their training sessions, to which everyone should up early." The blue masked turtle said simply, which left the nun chuck wielding turtle in thought. "That would work I suppose; carry on!" He said, signalling his older brother to continue.

"Okay so, before everything, we should have those decorations, at a possible reach, without the others noticing. If April saw them, she might recognize them. And after that, we have to start the work as QUIETLY as possible." Leonardo put a special tone to the, 'Quietly', word, as he gave a serious expression to Michelangelo. "No worries dude! Michelangelo is the super star in stealth! "The nun chuck wielder said coolly, which bloomed a worry in blue masked turtle's mind. "That's the EXACT thing I'm worrying about!" He sighed out, as the sky blue eyed turtle gave yet another pout.

"So, as I was saying, we have to finish everything before mid-night. We'll have possibly five hours, the maximum. And when everything's done, you have to wake everyone at the same time, and it should cause them to come downstairs too. You think you can handle that?" Leonardo asked him, to which the nun chuck-wielder looked at him like he's being obvious. "Can I handle that? Dugh, I'm like the BEST alarm clock in the world dude! No one can reject my alarm!" The orange-masked turtle said to which the katana-wielder had to agree.

"Everything's set let's get to the plan!" Young leader said, as his youngest brother popped some knuckles, to which Leonardo thought was very unnecessary and very dramatic.

"Okay then, operation, 'Bring back the Christmas!"

 **Back to present time**

"Merry Christmas Dudes!"

He greeted as the teens below him groaned. Blue masked turtle hurried to their side, taking the sky-blue eyed turtle off of them, helping the others to their feet. "Mikey-"Raphael started to scold his, over-excited brother, but stopped in mid-air as he caught the sentence of his youngest brother right. "What?" He asked surprised, as the orange masked turtle's grin widen. "He said, 'Merry Christmas!'" Leonardo said as he stood next to his youngest brother, with the help of his wooden crutch.

"Mikey? You did all these?" Donatello asked still surprised, as Michelangelo shook his head. "Nah! I didn't did these ALONE, my big bro helped me!" The orange masked turtle said, placing his arm around his big brother's shoulder, leaning to him.

"So you two did all these!" Casey said, as April walked around the room, her hands planted on her hips. "And you used the decoration in the barn!" She said looking back at the two turtles who shrugged. "They were there to use in Christmas right?" Michelangelo asked, as Leonardo added, "Plus, we can't actually go shopping for decorations so…yeah"

"You guys did it perfectly!" April praised, as the two turtles smiled. "And, why exactly did you guys wanted to do all these?" Donatello asked gesturing around. He was still surprised to the fact, that his eldest and youngest brothers had done such a great work, without them noticing. Some ninjas they were. But again, the eldest turtle was known for the best stealth. Plus Michelangelo can be, terrifyingly, good at stealth if he wanted to.

"Say it Mikey." The katana-wielding turtle invited his orange-masked brother, as the said turtle looked down. "Well, you know how busy you guys have been lately, with Shred head's and Kraang's invasion, Leo unconscious for three months, with maser Splinter…gone." The orange masked turtle regretted saying the last word, but knew he had to. From the corner of his, still down cast eyes, he saw his brothers' and friends' eyes also lowering, with pain. It was a great gap in everyone's hearts without master Splinter. He was their master, father and guardian. It was such a hole that can be never filled without the said master.

"So, everyone was busy comforting them-selves, that no one noticed how busy they had been, that they hadn't a time for each other either. And I thought 'at least we'll be whole again in Christmas', but no one cared for it either!" The orange masked turtle continued. From the words of the usual, happy-go lucky, turtle, hearts of the other occupants in the living room, wrenched with guilt. It was right. He was right.

Form the great loss they had to face recently, the Hamato family was down, and tried to comfort them selves, with their own ways, that no one noticed their family breaking. Donatello was always in the barn. Fixing something, anything he could find. With Raphael wandering off to the woods to blow off some steam, before returning home with covered in mud and leaves, which always left the other members wondering what exactly was he doing, in the mean of, ' blowing off some steam'.

Leonardo doing some small katanas, without over-working himself, mostly his still hurt leg, or meditating to find solutions to, how they would save the destructed, New-York and defeat shredder and Kraang, for once and for all. Sometimes he would, with great hopes, try to find master Splinter through the astral plane, which always left negative results. But he always refused to give up. The blue-masked turtle knew that his master was out their somewhere, and was still ALIVE.

April O'Neil often spent her time practicing with her tessen, or writing on her journal. The emblem of the Hamato clan, which was displayed on the tessen, which was once meant to be his master's daughter's, always boosted her to train more and more. Casey Johns would find any damage in the, 'Party Wagon', which was once owned by April's father, to fix.

And Michelangelo; trying uselessly to get his once whole family back together, but always fails. He would try to make some new meals or watch TV, which Donatello's brain could fix easily, in order to distract him-self, or to the others great surprise, sat some where and think. Think of times, when they were still a whole family, and care for each, and would be there for each other. Oh, how the young turtle wished to go back in time and stop the argument between Leonardo and Donatello, which caused Leonardo to separate from them. Or to stop Raphael and Casey, going out to find the, serpent-Karai, which would have provided them some more support to fight off the Kraang, who filled their lair.

Or to go top side, to help April fight off the foot, who ambushed her and her fake friend, which caused these all destruction in the first place. To do anything to stop those mistakes. He always worried, thinking about all those events, wishing he could go back in time to change everything; that was until, once Leonardo noticed his troublesome nature and offered help. And hopefully, everything's going to be fine now.

"We're…sorry Mikey! We truly are!" Donatello said as he placed his hand on the, orange masked turtle's shoulder, lightly squeezing it. "Yes! We were wrong to be apart, when we mostly needed to be we won't be apart again!" The ocean-blue eyed turtle said, which brought a sunshine-smile to his youngest brother. "And you're the one who knocked light in to us! Congrats Mikey!" April said smiling softly, as the nun chuck-wielding turtle turned to her, his bright smile never felling. "Thanks April!"

"Yeah! And to think you, old knuckle-head of ours, actually UNDERSTOOD something, man whayda'go Mikey!" Raphael teased lightly, while giving a friendlier pat to his baby brother. "Thanks-Wait, What!?" Michelangelo's grin fell, as he gave another childish pout to his second eldest brother. "Yeah! Good job! Now why don't we go sit and have a nice Christmas dinner, before the foods get cold!" Casey said interrupting the family moment between them, as he pointed a thumb towards the awaiting food on the kitchen table.

"Casey!" April nudged the black haired vigilante, hard on his shoulder, while giving him a hard glare. "Ow! What?" The poor boy asked confused, rubbing his shoulder, while the other teens laughed. April shook her head in annoyance of the black haired teen. _'Boys!'_ The read head thought to her-self.

"Casey's right! Let's go and have an awesome Christmas dinner!" Michelangelo said leading the group to the dinning table, as Raphael said. "I'm starving already! We didn't had a good dinner earlier either!" He remarked as Donatello tapped his chin thoughtfully. "That's why you two said to eat less, since we're running out of food, even April bought a huge amount yesterday!" The purple masked turtle said, remembering earlier that night, Michelangelo had protested that their running out of foods, even when April bought a massive amount of groceries the day before, when they complained about the little dinner. And Leonardo had convinced them too. It all mad sense now.

"To be a Christmas dinner dude, there should be at least six different dishes! **(A/N: I pretty much made that up! ^_^)** , so even I didn't liked it, well there's nothing like that of course, but I had to starve you!"Michelangelo reasoned to the Hamato family, as they sat at the gorgeous Christmas dinner. "Since when did you guys have been planing this?" April asked, inhaling a huge gulp of air, which seemed to be feeding her it self. "Since this morning!" Leonardo replied, which sent the eyes of the other occupants of the table,-aside from Michelangelo's of course-, wide.

"Since this morning? You mean these all decoration and food ideas, came to you this morning, and you did all these in like few hours?" The red masked turtle asked, unbelieving. "Dude, we're ninjas! Speed is a part of ninja life!" Michelangelo replied, as Leonardo smirked alongside his baby brother, while the other teens looked at each other. "I suppose that makes sense!" Donatello said to the other three teens, before looking at the red-head, who sat next to him, as she shrugged.

"Okay, what the heck is going on to this world!?" Raphael said, throwing his arms in the air, pretending to be angry. "First, that stupid Shred-head defeated us, and now MIKEY'S making SENSE! I mean come on! Does those two words even go together?" The red masked turtle continued his, convincing-temper-show, while his audience smirked at the youngest turtle, who gave out a flat expression. Even he knew that this was faking insults, but he thought to join in to his, second-eldest brother's live Christmas drama too.

"Dude, I'm a genius hiding in this shell you know!" Michelangelo said crossing his arms. "Besides, I already figured, that there's room for only one genius in this house, and Donnie decided to get that job, which left me with no-job! Besides," The orange masked turtle continued, as the others, especially Donatello on this remark, watched him with interest of what he's going to say next. "There were no one agreeing to be the jokester of the family, with Leo being the leader" At this point Michelangelo pointed at his eldest brother, who smirked. "Raph being the hot-head" A pointed finger directed to wards the red-masked turtle. "Hey!" Raphael said, his lips also stretching to a smirk.

"With Donnie being the smarty pants" The sky blue eyed turtle pointed his third eldest brother. "That's 'Scientist', genius!" Donatello corrected, but Michelangelo ignored him. "With April being the kunoichi and our sister, sorta like the mother!" The orange masked turtle pointed at a, proud-feeling-red head. April felt pride, to the fact that Michelangelo said that she's there sister and sorta like mother. Might be annoying, but still it was a pride to the young kunoichi.

"And with Casey being-"Casey Johns leaned forward slightly to hear which roll he had earned within Hamatos, in Michelangelo's eyes. "Show-off and Raph's side-kick" Casey's mouth hung open, from the nun chuck-wielder's words. As he cried out. "What? Oh come on! I'm more worth than that!" Casey pouted crossing his arms as leaned back on his chair. April smirked at him, so did the others.

Michelangelo again ignored him as he continued. "So I decided to take it upon my self, to take that hard job of being the prankster and carry on!" He finished as the others chuckled, while Raphael said. "Yeah, yeah. You're the boss! Now why did we sat here? To chit-chat? Let's eat already!" Raphael picked up a fork and began eating, the un-surprisingly delicious food, made from their youngest brother's hands. Following his lead, others also picked forks and spoons, as they too started eating.

They didn't forget to praise Michelangelo and Leonardo for this brilliant Christmas ideas, as they dig through the delicious feast, while Michelangelo, placed a hand over his big brother's shoulder, pulling the blue-masked turtle towards him self. "You're the best big brother ever! Oh man I love you big bro!" He said, tightening his grip around his eldest brother, as the said brother chuckled. "I specifically have only a slight of idea why you said that, but I love you too little bro!" Leonardo said affectionately, as the others giggled at the sight.

"Hey, don't forget us knuckle-head!" Raphael said as he lightly patted his youngest brother, who was still clinging to his katana-wielding brother. "Oh right!" The nun chuck wielder said, before a smirk formed it self on his lips, as he stretched his other free hand, (since his other hand was currently occupied around, Leonardo's shoulder), and pulled Raphael to his side. The red masked turtle let his energetic brother hug him, JUST this once.

Michelangelo yelled on last time, his voice was energetic, reflecting just how much he was happy, for this specific moment.

"I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE THE BEST FAMILY EVER! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!"

Leonardo dig through his food, after he, along side his other family members, greeted his youngest brother back. A great burden had been lift off of his chest now, thanks to his orange-masked brother of course. _' The burden of re-uniting his family'._ Now he can go to more concerning matters. Like, to save New-York city _. 'And let's don't forget.'_ The katana-wielding turtle thought to him self, as his lips stretched to a dark smirk. _'I have an old business to take care of!'_

* * *

 **Please review, if you enjoyed! This is my first ever Christmas one-shot, so please bare with me! Again, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! ENJOY THIS CHRISTMAS WITH PEACE AND HARMONY!  
**


End file.
